You're a Hero to Me - Miraculous Ladybug
by ItsJolea
Summary: Ladybug. His one true love is Ladybug. ... When Adrien Agreste, a.k.a. Chat Noir, realizes he may be falling for Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who, of course, couldn't possibly be Ladybug. He finds himself ignoring his friend - because she was just that. A friend. Her heart broken, Marinette seeks comfort in her friend Luka, who, for some reason, Adrien seems to be liking less and less


It was a cool night in Paris, France. On the roof of her home, Marinette Dupain-Cheng looked out at the lights. The view she'd seen every night never failed to take her breath away, especially on nights like this one. The moon was full and surrounded by bright stars.

"Marinette," someone had said from behind her. She jumped, but only slightly before she allowed a half smile to grow onto her face.

"Chat Noir," she turned, her smile now full.

"Hello, m'lady," he grinned, his glowing green eyes fixed on her. "Miss me?" Marinette furrowed her eyebrows in mock confusion, as if she were thinking about it.

"Not really," she said, shrugging her pale shoulders. The bright light of the moon acted as somewhat of a spotlight on the girl, her dark hair now shining a sort of silver. Her pale skin glowed, and the little bit of gloss on her pink lips shone. Even her dark blue eyes sparkled, the stars reflecting in them. Chat Noir stared at her for a moment, taking in the view. It'd been about a year now since they'd first met at the door of the bakery. His partner, Ladybug, had told him to protect Marinette.

"Oh, my aching heart," Chat cried, grabbing at his chest dramatically. "Woe is me," Marinette giggled, turning from the view of the romantic city to lock eyes with the hero.

"Oh no, what are we going to do?" she gasped, leaning against the edge of the balcony and placing the back of her hand dramatically onto her forehead. "Our dear Chat Noir may become akumatized!" Chat laughed himself before straightening up, trying his best to look sophisticated.

"Ah, Chat Noir," he said, lowering his own voice to sound like Hawk Moth's. "Or, should I say, Black Cat. Your heart has been broken too many times. Now, you must break everyone else's!" Marinette giggled again, entertained by his impersonation. "Yes, Hawk Moth,"

"Chat, you know Chat Noir is french for Black Cat?" She said, calling him out for his unoriginality. His cheeks turned red.

"Uh, of course!" He said, his voice cracking in embarrassment. "I just love the English language," Marinette smiled, entertained.

"Sure," she giggled. A calm silence passed between the two as Chat Noir gently stepped next to the girl, copying her position by crossing his legs and leaning over the balcony. His green eyes sparkled, reflecting the lights of Paris perfectly.

"How was your day, Mari?" he asked, glancing over for only a moment before tearing his eyes to the Eiffel Tower.

"It was . . . good," Marinette mumbled, scratching her cheek. She seemed nervous. Chat furrowed his eyebrows, wondering if she should pry.

"You hesitated," he said, tilting his head as he convinced himself that she probably needed someone to talk to. "What's going on?" Marinette was silent for a moment, her eyes glazed over as if she were about to cry.

"I gave up on him," she choked out, barely audible. Chat's eyes widened, his eyebrows raised.

"What?" He asked, turning his full attention towards her. "What do you mean 'gave up?'" Marinette shook her head slightly, biting her lip. She was holding back tears. She couldn't tell Chat about Adrien. She closed her eyes tightly.

"I - I like someone. A lot. I - I mean, I think I . . . love . . . someone," her voice was small and quiet, as if it'd been forced out of her throat in the cruellest way possible. Chat found himself closer to the girl than he remembered, his heart twisting at the thought of Marinette being hurt. Another feeling boiled in his chest beside his anger. He shook his head slightly. It wasn't jealousy. He loved Ladybug.

"Who is it? If you don't mind me asking," Chat whispered, looking into Marinette's sad blue eyes. She didn't look directly at him.

"I don't really want to say his name. It's nothing against you, it's just . . . I don't know who you are. You could know him. I trust you, Chat, I do, but . . ." Marinette closed her eyes again, as if she were trying not to cry.

"No, I get it," the cat sighed, turning around to lean his back against the edge of the rooftop. He threw his head back so he looked directly at the stars that speckled the night sky. "I love someone, too. I don't mind telling you, though. She doesn't love me back." Marinette chewed her lip. She knew who he was in love with. It broke her heart every time she turned him down, even under the mask.

"Ladybug?" she said, as if she didn't know.

"Is it that obvious?" he sighed, closing his eyes. His head was still aimed at the sky. His black, skin tight suit and the golden bell shone under the bright light of the moon. Marinette felt her chest tighten. She hated seeing her partner hurt. When Chat opened his eyes again, they were glistening with tears. "She's just . . . so amazing. Pretty, smart, kind."

"She doesn't deserve you, Chat," Marinette whispered, wiping her eyes. She didn't deserve a guy like Chat Noir - or Adrien, or even Luka. No one. She deserved nothing. Chat Noir finally look away from the night sky, stretching his neck. She wondered if he heard her, when he began chuckling.

"Well, I don't deserve her, really. I'm just a weight, y'know? Just weighing her down," he scoffed, his face red with frustration. "I'm just her sidekick." A soft kiss was planted on the boy's cheek.

"You're a hero to me," Marinette said quietly, her face red. Chat's eyes were wide. His heart thudded in his chest as if Ladybug had kissed him full on the lips. "I'm tired," the dark haired girl said, quickly heading toward the trapdoor that lead to her bedroom.

"Marinette, I -"

"Goodnight!" Marinette called, her voice cracked a little as she slammed the door shut, leaving the hero with his thoughts. Although she was gone, his heart continued thudding. He couldn't stop thinking about the feeling of her lips on his cheek. It'd happened before, when he was Adrien, but there was no thudding of the heart. Chat Noir shook his head, trying his best to rid his mind of Marinette, but there she was. It was so sudden. All he could think about was her.

"Plagg, claws out!" He said, his Chat Noir facade disappearing.

"What was that?" Plagg cried, waving his arms around. Now Adrien, the boy didn't answer, but threw the Kwami some camembert to eat. Although thankful for the cheese, which he ate very quickly, Plagg sped after Adrien to the boy's bed. "You like Marinette!"

"Go away, Plagg, I'm tired," he said, covering himself with his dark comforter to hide his red face. Despite his master's pleads, Plagg went straight through.

"You're blushing!"

"PLAGG!" Adrien finally yelled, throwing off his comforter. He seemed mad now, and Plagg couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Adrien, I -"  
"I'm in love with Ladybug, Plagg! Her and her only! I could never love a girl like Marinette! She's just a friend, and that's all she'll ever be!" Adrien ripped the Miraculous off his finger and placed the ring in a box before slamming it shut, silencing Plagg. Breathing heavily, tears welled up in Adrien's eyes. Guilt, anger, and heartbreak filled his chest, and he laid in bed once more, burying himself in his blankets. For a moment, before he finally fell into a deep sleep, Adrien wished he'd never wake up.


End file.
